1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to clustering recipes for display to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques are known in the art for generating recommendations for a user based on the user's profile, previous activities, expressed preferences, and other user-specific features or data. In large datasets and data rich environments, the number of generated recommendations may quickly swamp the user's ability to meaningfully engage with the recommendations, or exhaust the user's patience in sorting through them.
In the context of a website and online service devoted to recipes, quality recommendations are particularly important. One of the driving motivations for users of the service is to break away from familiar recipes and routine dishes. Thus, it is desirable to surprise and delight the user with a variety of fresh, intriguing recommendations likely to be of interest to the user, and to display them in a way that can be easily grasped.